The way we are
by VainRequiem
Summary: [AU] —¡A-ah! ¡Perdón! —inmediatamente hizo una reverencia para disculparse sin ni siquiera mirarle el rostro al pobre chico. Sintió una intensa mirada clavarse sobre su persona que la vigilaba y al siguiente instante estaba recibiendo ayuda. Sus ojos perla decidieron mirar al dueño de aquella suave voz, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó por la cercanía tan inesperada.
1. Prólogo

Después de mucho tiempo... ¡pues aquí estoy!

Me plantée hacer esta historia y bueno, no he tardado mucho en escribir los primeros capítulos; así que aquí traigo el prólogo. Tal vez nadie se espere un **Gaahina** de mi, pero ha sido un clic hecho por mi cerebro en el momento más indicado para que esta pareja adquiriese fuerza en mi cabeza -cabeza, tu culpa [¿]-.

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero si logro escribirla tal y como la tengo en mi cabeza, va a ser de un desarrollo lento (ya que tanto Gaara como Hinata requieren de un desarrollo lento para que les llegue a gustar cualquier persona que no sea el rubio que todos conocemos, ¿verdad?). Además de que planeo ir desarrollando otras parejas, ya más en segundo plano que tal vez sean protagonistas de un capítulo si la situación así lo requiere para dejar descansar a los dos protagonistas de este fanfic, Gaara y Hinata.

¡Y ya me callo!

* * *

><p>Naruto <strong>belongs <strong>to Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: AU, crack-pairing (por el momento).

* * *

><p>»<strong> The way we are<strong> «  
>—[tWwA]—<br>VainRequiem, anteriormente Modoroshi

* * *

><p>¡No podía creerlo!<p>

El día anterior se había ido a la cama temprano con la idea de levantarse pronto, incluso puso su despertador una media hora antes para poder arreglarse debidamente –su primo había llamado a la puerta para que parase la maldita alarma– y ahora estaba llegando tarde sin haber hecho absolutamente nada de lo que pensó la noche anterior.

Miró el móvil para asegurarse de la hora, momento que aprovechó el destino para hacerle pagar por algo –no sabía el qué, pero estaba segura que era un castigo divino– y se chocó con algo duro que gruñó suavemente por ser pisado y embestido sin razón para ello.

—¡A-ah! ¡Perdón! —inmediatamente hizo una reverencia para disculparse sin ni siquiera mirarle el rostro al pobre chico. Sus traviesos apuntes utilizaron a la gravedad para caerse al suelo y dejarla más en evidencia de lo que ya estaba—… ¡Ah!

Sintió una intensa mirada clavarse sobre su persona que la vigilaba y al siguiente instante estaba recibiendo ayuda.

—Deja de hacer ruidos extraños por cada cosa que pasa.

Sus ojos perla decidieron mirar al dueño de aquella suave voz, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó por la cercanía tan inesperada. Bajó la mirada y asintió imperceptiblemente.

Solamente faltaba que sus manos se rozasen mientras recogían sus libros, algo muy típico de los manga shojo que leía Sakura, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar en eso hasta que el mismo chico le llamó la atención.

—¿Tú eres de la Universidad Keiô*?

—¿Eh? —volvió a mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos aguamarina que carecían de brillo, y estaba empezando a notar una extraña atmosfera a su alrededor… hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba llegando tarde—¡A-ah, llego tarde!

Hinata solamente atinó a levantarse de pronto, asegurarse de que lo tenía todo y volver a echar a correr en dirección a su universidad, olvidando aquel casual encuentro con el misterioso chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

Dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

><p>La <strong>Universidad de Keiô<strong> es una universidad japonesa ubicada en Minato-ku, Tokyo. Es conocida como el centro de estudios superiores más antigua de Japón. Fue fundada en 1858 por Yuichi Fukuzawa como escuela privada de estudios occidentales y se constituyó en universidad en 1890.

* * *

><p>Os dije que sería cortito, es un prólogo (¿).<p>

A ver, tengo varias cosas que decir aún después lo que he dicho antes.  
><strong>Primera<strong>, no sé si tendré un horario para subir los capítulos, pero espero que cada viernes-sábado pueda tener uno ya escrito para colgarlo (incluyo este viernes).  
><strong>Segunda y última<strong>, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Hinata y Gaara, y precisamente los he juntado, así que si sale algo demasiado OOC avisadme que no muerdo ni nada de eso ;'D ¡Y os invito a que hagáis review también u.u!

Y con esto y un bizcocho, me despido hasta este viernes.

_Espero que lo hayais disfrutado a pesar de ser tan cortito_ X'D

**VainR, 23:30 **


	2. Capítulo 1 Un corazón dulce

¡Hola y bienvenidos al primer capítulo!

Sé que no tengo excusa, lo sé ;v;, pero al ser la tercera semana de carrera pues ya empezaron a meternos lecturas obligatorias y ejercicios que tuve que regular para poder tener tiempo libre y así escribir.

Agradezco los favs, follows y reviews que mandaron de todo corazón, ¡y pues a partir de hoy intentaré contestarlos! uvu)b

Los **comentarios** sobre el capítulo, como siempre intentaré hacer, irán **al final**.

* * *

><p>Naruto <strong>belongs <strong>to Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: AU, crack-pairing (por el momento).

* * *

><p>»<strong> The way we are<strong> «  
>—[tWwA]—<br>VainRequiem

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I | Un corazón dulce<strong>

_"Desde pequeña siempre me habían dicho que era sensible, que tenía un corazón amable y dulce.  
>Aun cuando conocí a Naruto-kun nunca deseé esto, pero<br>quiero que tú pienses que mi corazón es dulce"  
><em>

**.·.**

—¡¿Sabéis?! —chilló una de sus amigas, corriendo hacia ellas con una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios—¡A Sai le gusto!

—¡Genial, Ino-cerda, nos has dejado solas en nuestro club de corazones rotos! —protestó Sakura a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No no! —rió la Yamanaka—¡Tú te quedaste sola, Hinata salió hace poco con Naruto! —dijo, logrando la completa atención de la aludida, provocando un gran sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y que abandonase sus pensamientos, y también que Sakura soltase una maldición que incluso escuchó la directora.

—S-Sakura–chan, modera la voz…—susurró la ojiperla, temerosa de causar otra reacción así en su amiga, sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa— Únicamente le acompañé a su casa porque se encontraba mal debido a un resfriado…—explicó al sentir la mirada acusadora de la Haruno— N-normalmente le acompaña Sasuke–kun, pero esta vez se enfadó con él…

—¡Y el dulce corazón enamorado de nuestra tierna amiga no pudo abandonar a su príncipe azul ante un ataque de fiebre—acabó por narrar la rubia, con un tono de voz claramente melodramático que causó que el redondeado y dulce rostro de la ojiperla se asemejase a un fluorescente rojo.

Hinata no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro tímidamente con ambas manos al sentir que tanto Sakura como Ino se acercaban a ella para molestarla y preguntarle cómo había ido aquella inesperada… "cita" –la misma palabra la ponía nerviosa–.

**.·.**

—¡Ah, Hinata!

Las chicas cesaron de intentar sacarle información y observaron con ojos igual de ávidos al rubio frente a ellas, pero la mencionada no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

Nadie se fijó en el pelirrojo a su lado excepto ella.

—¡Naruto, ¿por qué interrumpes?! —preguntó la pelirrosa, o más bien exigió saber la respuesta.

—Únicamente vine a agradecerle, Sakura–chan…

Mientras que el Uzumaki recibía los ataques de Sakura e Ino en sus intentos por obtener información –sabían por experiencia que el ojiazul tenía la lengua muy suelta-, Hinata miró fijamente a los ojos aguamarina que observaban aquella escena con fastidio. No pudo evitar acercarse, si era amigo de Naruto-kun eso significaba que era una buena persona.

—Me preguntaste por esta universidad porque eres nuevo—susurró, captando así la atención del pelirrojo, que sin embargo no apartó su mirada de aquella situación tan fastidiosa y ruidosa—, ¿verdad?

—Me mudé a esta zona hace poco—dio como toda aclaración, y algo dentro de su pecho le indicaba que aquel hombre no sentía la necesidad de justificarse demasiado. Su voz se le antojó incluso más suave que la primera vez que la escuchó, era muy opuesta a la vez de Naruto-kun, pero le gustaba.

Irremediablemente reinó el incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que ambas amigas de la Hyuuga se rindieron y fueron a buscar chismes más interesantes. La ojiperla no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar con algo de diversión al verlas; esas dos se llevaban genial, pero por alguna extraña razón seguían tratándose como _rivales_, a pesar de que Sasuke-kun ignorase a ambas.

Esperaba que ahora que Ino estaba por Sai se tranquilizasen las cosas.

—¡Hinata, muchas gracias por lo del otro día-ttebayo!—chilló el rubio con su estruendosa voz, capaz de crear dolores terribles de cabeza si así él lo quería, pero a Hinata se le antojaba muy linda y vivaz

—¡N-no fue nada, de verdad!—intentó quitarle peso a aquello. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigas, pero a pesar de que siguiese sintiendo lo mismo por aquel rubio despistado –realmente llamarle despistado era decir poco, pero sus ojos de enamorada no le dejaban ver aquello– ya no intentaba agradarle.

A Naruto le gustaba otra persona, por mucho que él intentase camuflarlo. Una persona que se quedaba embobada observándole lo vería.

—El bastardo de Sasuke se enfadó por no sé qué y me dejó tirado a medio camino, me las pagará—siguió el rubio, ignorando las palabras de la ojiperla.

—Según lo que me has contado de ese tal Sasuke, creo que tú le hiciste enojar—interrumpió por primera vez el pelirrojo. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón al afirmar aquello, y el rubio simplemente se molestó más.

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Gaara?!

—Quise decir lo que quise decir, Uzumaki Naruto—respondió el mencionado, provocador sin querer serlo.

—Ahm… Uhm…—murmuró, intentando presentarse pero realmente no sabiendo cómo. Aquello le había pasado muchas veces, la voz del rubio siempre opacaba la de ella, tan apagada y fina, como si tuviese miedo de molestar al mundo.

Su primo comparaba siempre su voz con los ruiditos de un ratón.

—Soy Sabaku no Gaara—dijo de pronto el extraño amigo del rubio, plantando su pálida mano en todo el rostro del chico, a lo que siguió una extraña calma tras eso.

—Hy-Hyuuga Hinata…—contestó al saludo con un hilo de voz, totalmente pillada por aquello. Aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina era observador, casi igual o más que ella; y al pensar en aquello no pudo evitar fijarse en el maquillaje que rodeaba esos ojos claros como si se tratasen de ojeras.

Pero de inmediato redirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos añiles tan brillantes, preguntando mudamente cómo se habían conocido. Aquel mar de ligero tinte verdoso la había intimidado por la intensidad de sus olas, aparentemente tranquilas y en calma.

—¡Oh!—exclamó el rubio, al notar su mirada clavada en él—Lo encontré en el descanso comiendo solo y me acerqué a él—respondió con simpleza y su deslumbrante sonrisa, lo que provocó una de más tímida en los labios de la ojiperla.

—Eso es muy típico de ti, Naruto-kun—rió recatadamente, ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano de porcelana. Aquellos gestos tan delicados no eran pasados por alto por Gaara, quien ya había deducido el tipo de relación que llevaban aquellos dos y la que la chica _hubiese _querido llevar con el áureo.

El timbre que indicaba la vuelta de las clases fue la señal que ambos tomaron para volverse a mirar, mientras el Uzumaki decía con apasionado enfado que "el bastardo de Sasuke le pediría perdón de rodillas".

* * *

><p>¡Felicito a quien haya llegado al final de este caos!<p>

Tengo un par de cosas que decir para entrar ya en detalles sobre este capítulo.

**Primera**, voy a intentar acostumbrarme a poner frases como la del inicio del capítulo en cada uno de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que lo hace todo más interesante, porque no, no las voy a poner por poner. Planeo aprovecharlas más tarde o quién sabe, tal vez den pistas sobre el desarrollo de su historia (?).

**Segunda**, lamento que realmente no haya pasado nada aparentemente interesante aquí, pero es el principio y creo poder haberos situado bastante bien, tanto con el gaahina como con el sasunaru. Considero que Hinata y Gaara nunca se hubiesen llamado la atención sin antes haber conocido a Naruto y que él les "cambiase", aquí ya ha pasado solo que Hinata aún debe demostrarlo.  
>» Cualquier duda sobre alguna cosa del capítulo que no haya quedado clara pueden preguntarla por mp, review o por donde me localicen -llamo al desmadre (?)-.<p>

Y **tercera**, el siguiente capítulo será sasunaru, al menos en parte, así que me saldrá más largo. Ahora mismo tengo escrita la parte gaahina, que en teoría era lo que tocaba, peeeeero, intuyo que alguna gente querrá saber porque nuestra _reina del drama_ (?) se molestó.

¡No muerdo, podéis favear, followear (?), y hacer review si lo habéis leído!

_¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado _;v;_!  
><em>**VainR, 21:00**


	3. Capítulo 2 Amigos

¡Hola y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo!

Realmente me paso por el forro el horario que me he impuesto, ya lo sé (?), al final actualizaré cuando me dé la gana -mentira-.

Agradezco los favs, follows y reviews que mandaron de todo corazón, ya contesté a los que me mandaron review uvu)b Realmente creo que es una buena costumbre que he de adquirir, porque las personas que leen lo que escribes son importantes y hay que cuidarlas al fin y al cabo.

Los **comentarios** sobre el capítulo, como siempre intentaré hacer, irán **al final**.

* * *

><p>Naruto <strong>belongs <strong>to Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: AU, crack-pairing, shonen-ai, Drama Queen (?).

* * *

><p>»<strong> The way we are<strong> «  
>—[tWwA]—<br>VainRequiem

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II | Amigos<strong>

"_¡Eres mi amigo por encima de todo! Siempre quise ocultarlo,  
>porque pensaba que me odiarías o algo por el estilo…<br>No sabía que buscabas que lo dijese bien alto"_

"_Lo lamento, pero yo no siento lo mismo,  
>no volveremos a ser amigos si damos el siguiente paso"<em>

**.·.**

Porque se sentía cansado, abatido y agobiado por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo.

Siempre era lo mismo, ¿por qué nunca se acostumbraba? Debería haber aprendido la lección hacía mucho tiempo, pero no.

Uchiha Sasuke, el chico prodigio, no sabía cómo encajar que le diesen calabazas de la forma más dolorosa: desde la ignorancia. Bien sabía que su _amigo_ era especial a su forma –por no decir corto de luces o algo peor–, y por eso había decidido callarse y esperar a que se diese cuenta por sí mismo.

Pero cada vez que venía con su deslumbrante sonrisa, con su chillona vez y le decía que era su mejor amigo, agotaba su paciencia. Hacía ya unos días que había sucedido exactamente eso, y sin poder evitarlo dejó al rubio tirado, con un resfriado de narices y él se dirigió hacia su casa sin compasión alguna.

Eso explicaba el por qué sentía una mirada que buscaba taladrarle la nuca, demandando explicaciones, algo que no pensaba dar por nada del mundo. Si el idiota de Naruto quería respuestas, que fuese él mismo a buscarlas.

**.·.**

Se le pasó por la cabeza ir a algún programa nocturno donde iba gente estúpida que decían estupideces para así demostrar que sabían leer el futuro. _Estúpido_.

Pero él también lo era.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —preguntó, viendo al rubio frente a él sentado con una mueca de indignación y enfado más propia de un niño pequeño escandaloso, aunque bien mirado el Uzumaki lo era.

No dejaba de asombrarle cuán rencoroso podía llegar a ser.

—¡Por qué demonios me dejaste tirado el otro día sin explicación alguna, Sasuke!—y como era costumbre ya, el áureo no pedía respuestas, las exigía—¡Te fuiste así, sin más, dejándome con una fiebre del carajo y sin paraguas! ¡Eres mi amigo, diablos!

Gruñó, ahí estaba esa maldita palabra otra vez.

—¿No te jactas de tener más amigos? —dijo con un tono especialmente ácido, sin poder evitar el fruncir el ceño. Esta vez no se alteraría, o eso intentaría—Pues que te acompañen ellos a tu casa, dobe.

Sabía que Naruto no se esperaba eso, siempre emocionado porque las peleas entre ellos habían acabado en la preparatoria*****. Realmente él había pensado lo mismo, hasta que llegó al inexplicable punto en que le ponían de mal humor esas charlas tan típicas del áureo sobre la amistad, que le encantaba estar con él porque eran los mejores amigos del universo y más allá –de acuerdo, estaba exagerando, pero realmente las odiaba–.

—¡¿A qué viene eso, teme?! —explotó el ojiazul ante la presión que la ansiedad de la ignorancia y la confusión ejercían sobre él. Pero el Uchiha seguía con su cara impertérrita, acostumbrado ya a aquello, sabía leer cada gesto, pensamiento y sentimiento del rubio frente a él.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba sintiendo _impotencia_.

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de complacencia, que rápidamente disimuló.

—Piensa por ti mismo de una jodida vez, Naruto—siseó, arrastrando las palabras. Agarró al aludido por la corbata para acercarlo a él y que pudiese leer perfectamente sus labios, no dejando lugar a dudas ni a equivocaciones, pero no dando una respuesta.

Cogió sus libros y se fue, dejando a su amigo de la infancia con una estruendosa replica en la punta de la lengua.

Era un cobarde.

**.·.·.**

_—¡Hinata, podemos comer juntos!_

_—¡P-pero! —intentó protestar, aunque inmediatamente calló al ver aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos añiles únicamente clavados en ella—¡U-uhm! —asintió, totalmente ruborizada ante la idea._

_—¡Perfecto, quedamos en la cafetería de aquí un rato!_

Pero claro, ¿qué entendía el rubio por un rato?

Suspiró, intentando no ponerse nerviosa ni nada de eso, era lo que menos necesitaba. Sí, tal vez había pensado el día anterior que podría vivir sin intentar agradar al Uzumaki, pero realmente era tan fácil ser arrastrada por él que ni siquiera intentaba ir a contracorriente. Se lo pasaba bien, ¿por qué negarse?

Llevaba esperando media hora, y quedaba poco para que el descanso acabase. Podría haberse comido ya su almuerzo, pero realmente no quería. ¿Y si Naruto-kun aparecía en el último momento y veía que no le había esperado?, se preguntó internamente, e inmediatamente suspiró.

"Admítelo, no puedes evitar comportarte así con él" se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Puedo?

Y hubiese seguido vagando en sus pensamientos, de no ser por aquella suave voz.

—¡C-claro! —musitó, sonriendo tímidamente al pelirrojo frente a su persona. Miró con disimulo, algo que realmente había perfeccionado al largo de los años, mientras que el hombre se sentaba frente a ella con el almuerzo y un par de libros que leía mientras comía.

Estaba claro que Sabaku no Gaara era alguien silencioso y que no le gustaba ser molestado.

—E-esto…—murmuró inteligiblemente, captando la atención de aquellos profundos ojos aguamarina que siempre iban rodeados de maquillaje—¿Qu-qué hace aquí, Gaara-san?

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo por unos minutos que se le antojaron incómodamente eternos. Tenía la sensación de estar en juicio cuando aquellos ojos la observaban.

—Lo mismo que tú—le contestó sin más, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al libro de física. Hinata sintió sorpresa al notar que aquel hombre no se había dirigido a ella con excesivo respeto, y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente avergonzada, ya que, por su parte, sí lo había hecho.

Después la sorpresa fue mayor al saber que también estaba esperando a Naruto-kun.

—¡¿C-cómo supiste…?!

Inmediatamente calló al ver la vaga mirada del de ojos aguamarina dirigirse hacia ella, en un aviso casi transparente de que no le gustaba dar demasiadas explicaciones y, desde luego, no le gustaba que le molestasen.

Casi podía escuchar la suave voz en su cabeza diciendo "Vamos a llevarnos bien, estas son mis condiciones".

—… Perdón—susurró, cohibida.

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Deberías comerte el almuerzo, es tarde y a Uzumaki Naruto no le molestará.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo tímidamente y empezar a comer sin prisas, sabiendo que le daría tiempo. Le asombraba, aunque no lo demostrase, lo mucho que el pelirrojo conocía al rubio.

"Más que tú, que siempre andas tan preocupada de no molestarle y ni siquiera te molestas en conocerlo a fondo" le regañó suavemente su voz interior, simplemente la ignoró y siguió comiendo como bien había propuesto su nuevo amigo.

Si podía llegar a llamarlo así…

**.·.·.·.**

Gruñó de rabia.

Aquel bastardo le había vuelto a dejar con la palabra en la boca, mientras prácticamente _huía_ de él. ¡¿Pero por qué?! No iba a decirle nada malo, simplemente pensaba contestar a su pregunta.

Jodido Uchiha.

A pesar de haber quedado con Hinata y Gaara para almorzar no había podido ser por culpa del Uchiha bastardo. Ahora debería disculparse con ambos, ya que incluso estaba llegando tarde a clase.

Porque sí, la discusión había seguido y todos aquellos que estaban por los pasillos los habían visto. Al principio era una discusión era calmada, pero en cuanto Sasuke perdió los estribos él perdió a su vez el control sobre aquella discusión.

Habían acabado gritándose y peleando como dos gatos ofendidos en su amor propio.

Aquello le había dolido en lo más profundo de su persona, ¡él creía que no volverían a esa época de peleas entre ambos! Realmente pensaba que habían cambiado, que se habían aceptado…

¡Si incluso intentaba tratar a Sasuke como un amigo más a pesar de que él mismo sabía que no era así!

Apretó los dientes tan fuertes que chirriaron.

_Jodido Sasuke_.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Realmente creo que no hace falta explicar esto, ya que es algo similar al nuestro, pero también opino que puede ayudar un poco/bastante a comprender un poco más todo (más que a comprender este fanfic, a comprender muchas series shôjos [?]). Los japoneses hacen Escuela Media/Secundaria Inferior de 12-15 años, lo que nosotros entendemos por Educación Secundaria; después hacen **Escuela Media Superior/Secundaria Superior** (Preparatoria) que es a **lo que se refiere Sasuke**, lo equivalente a nuestro Bachillerato, de 15-18 años. Normalmente es difícil encontrar centros educativos donde se impartan las dos secundarias, suelen ser centros privados.

* * *

><p>¡Os felicito si habéis llegado al final! -prometo daros el bizcocho ;3-<p>

Pues no sé qué decir, la verdad... Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo ambas partes, aunque la primera salió mucho más fluida -tal vez se note (?)- pero tiene sentido ya que el **gaahina** aún no tiene cimientos sólidos para que suceda, estamos justo al inicio de su construcción. También parece que los cimientos de Sasuke y Naruto se balancean, ¡pero no se preocupen!

Al parecer os estoy dando cada vez un poco **más de información** -demasiado masticada, creo (?)- sobre la verdadera relación de Naruto y Sasuke... Y espero que os guste como estoy enfocando todo, también intento no caer en el temido _OOC_. Son demasiadas cosas para mi body (?).

Mis "aclaraciones" son terriblemente largas y realmente acabo explicando cosas que ni siquiera creo que sean necesarias, pero igualmente lo hago -tal vez más como un recordatorio para mi misma que para vosotros (?)-.

¡Espero lo hayáis disfrutado!  
>(ya tenía ganas de llegar a la parte sasunaru, pls)<p>

**VainR, 15:00**


End file.
